


Nights at the Grand Reef Hotel

by Echo101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, Medical Procedures, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rose never grew out of Pink Diamond's bratty princess phase, The Gems of Beach City are an offshoot of a much larger organization, im done rambling, leave suggestions for more tags in the comments, the aesthetic of the hotel was inspired by hotel artemis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo101/pseuds/Echo101
Summary: Beach City. A sprawling metropolis of the east coast. For almost twenty years now, it's been home to a ruthless gang known as the Gems. They engage in illegal activity from drug dealing, to pimping, to even assassination, if it pays well enough. Connie, however, just wanted to go to one party before she left highschool. It turned out to be one of the worst (and possibly best?) decisions of her life.
Relationships: Amethyst & Jasper (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Spinel/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Connie is 17, soon to turn 18; Steven is 19, and Spinel is 20

Connie didn't know where she was right away when she woke up. Didn't take her long to realize it was the back of a moving truck, though. Her hands were positioned behind her and her wrists were zip-tied together. She was strapped to the wall across her chest and waist snugly, but not so tight it would hurt or bruise, and her feet appeared to be shackled to the bench she sat on. There appeared to be a window into the cab, where she could see two silhouettes. The bulkier one in the passenger seat glanced back and flashed her a wicked smile, then put a finger to her lips. It's not like anyone but them would be able to hear her, anyway.  
"Constance, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" She could almost hear her mother saying it now... Going to that party was definitely a bad idea. Drinking something she didn't get herself was an even worse one. She sighed and slumped down as best she could. In any other circumstance, she would be planning an escape, but she was already restrained in the back of the truck. They had her. Game over. She felt every turn, every stop, and did her best to memorize them. Maybe she could sneak out of whatever holding area they put her in. Unless they were taking her to a processing facility to be broken down into parts, that would most likely start immediately… She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. At least try not to dwell on the worst case scenario.

Eventually, the truck bounced to a stop, the orange sodium glow of garage lights filtering steadily through the cab window. Both the driver and passenger exited, and pretty soon the back of the truck rolled open. It was the larger one, the one that had told her to be quiet. She saw and smelled tobacco smoke, but it wasn't coming from the large woman. She was easily six-foot-five, and appeared to have dark skin with vitiligo patches. One thing that caught her eye was the small, yellow, geometric gem tattoo on her nose. This was a problem, because it meant she belonged to a gang known, at least locally, as the gems. They could be planning all sorts of illegal activity to do with her. She wanted to cry, but she was too scared. The woman climbed in and undid her shackles and straps. Connie didn't move.  
"Walk!", She growled as she jerked the young girl up. So she did, right out of the back of the truck and onto the concrete floor of the garage, where she saw the source of the smoke she'd been smelling. A shorter, lither woman stood outside, smoking a cigar. She wore an overcoat and wide brimmed hat that made her look like a cross between a mafioso and a cowboy. The most frightening thing, however, was the revolver on her hip. She clenched the cigar in her teeth and moved closer to Connie, looking her over.  
"She'll do perfectly, Jas. Boss's been lookin' for something young and exotic.", She drawled In a thick southern accent. The large woman merely smiled that same gnarly grin and laughed a bit.  
"Come with me, sweetheart", she said. Connie followed as the unidentified woman walked on, still puffing on the expensive cigar. Jasper walked behind them. Connie wasn't sure if she was armed, but with those muscles, did it really matter? As they walked through the garage, she recognized the girl who had been driving. She was the one who had given her the drink. She tapped away at the holographic screen of a phone, her back mostly turned to the group. She wore a sports top, but it left most of her tattoo visible: a blue teardrop with flecks of gold inside, and an angel wing made of water on either side of it. Was that seriously the tattoo that marked her allegiance?

Soon, they walked from the garage into a sanitary looking hallway. She looked back to see Jasper waving as she stopped at the door, closing and locking it behind them. They rounded a corner into what appeared to be a fully stocked examination room. A blonde haired individual in a labcoat stood across from them humming along to the classical music playing in their ear.  
"Per Citrine?", The oddly dressed woman said, prompting the blond to turn toward them, an inquisitive look on their face.  
"Ja? Ooo, I see you've brought me someone new to look over, isn't zat right, Miss Cuprite?", They said, making their way a bit closer. Connie could've sworn she heard Cuprite stifle a groan.  
"Yes, she needs her physical before anything else, just like always.", Cuprite said, and connie felt a blade slide between her wrists and cut the zip-tie. She also heard the telltale four clicks of a revolver cocking.  
"Oh, don't be like zat~", Citrine said. "I'm sure our little friend here is too smart to try anything like running, isn't zat right, Fraulein?" They seemed to be enjoying this too much. "C-Connie… My name is Connie…", she managed to croak out.  
"Vell, Connie, I'm going to need you to remove your clothes and take a seat on the examination table.", They said. They barely gave her time to hesitate before adding, "And if you refuse, vell, I'll just have to hold you down and cut them off myself! Vouldn't zat be fun?"

Connie quickly began to strip down. They were DEFINITELY enjoying this too much. What followed was the most uncomfortable medical examination of her life. Whenever she glanced over at Cuprite, who was leaning against the door they entered from, she could tell she was uncomfortable too. Her mother was a doctor, she knew what normally happened during a physical, and some of the things Citrine did were definitely ethics violations. She held back tears as her chest was groped while they took a swab of the inner wall of her vagina. She curled up into a ball when they walked away and popped the swab into the slot of an analysis computer.  
"Good news, Connie, you passed the physical exam! Zat swab will tell us if you have anything… transmittable by morning. You can show her to the room she'll be spent the night in, Miss Cuprite.", Citrine said, beaming like the picture of innocence. "You're forgetting something…", Cuprite said drily. "Ok, spoilsport, I'll give her the gown…", they said, walking to a storage cabinet in a huff. Connie looked back at where her clothes used to be, only to see that they had indeed disappeared. When Citrine returned with the gown, she put it on, tying it as tight as she could. Cuprite put a gentle hand on her shoulder as they walked out of a different door into a much nicer decorated hallway. "Fucker always gives me the creeps…", Cuprite whispered as they walked further and further down the hallway, eventually getting to a security door. Cuprite opened it with a key card to reveal a cinderblock room with a cell inside, which she was gently pushed into before the door slammed beside her. She watched Cuprite light another cigar and walk around the corner. She sat down on the bed, her head spinning. Why did she agree to go to that party… 

She couldn't take it anymore. Connie curled up on the bed, and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like an hour of sobbing into her arms, Connie heard a shifting noise from around the corner and saw an ember bounce off the floor and hit the wall.  
"Shit…", she heard Cuprite say. She walked in front of the cell, dragging the folding chair she had been sitting in. She was in a bit of a state of undress, where she had been wearing the battered leather overcoat and a button down shirt, now she only wore a sleeveless white undershirt and jeans, but she hadn't taken off her boots. Her dark hair was buzzed close to her head, and her piercing brown eyes showed sympathy. She sat down backwards in the chair, crossing her toned, scarred arms on top of the back of the chair. On her left shoulder was a tattoo of a red, octagonal gem in the mouth of a snake that coiled down her arm. Her right, however, was free of Tattoos, but from the elbow down, it had been replaced by a copper colored cybernetic with elegant engraving, like you'd see on an old rifle. Connie hadn't noticed earlier because she was wearing a leather glove on that hand.  
"Really it's not so bad…", she said. "You get a roof over your head, protection, and three square meals. It's a helluva lot better than most girls in your situation. Hell, I'd have killed for this at your age. Then again, I was already living on the street…" Cuprite took a glance at the floor. Connie didn't realize why at first until she saw a single tear hit the concrete. "Look, I know you probably had a good life before this. I told them not to recruit from a fuckin' high school party, but we needed something a little more high quality than recruiting off the street… I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have let them do it if I didn't owe Rose big time, and she basically runs this city…", she explained

Connie had a bunch of questions, but the one that passed her lips was simple. "Why?", She said. Cuprite raised her head again. "Why what?", Cuprite asked, honestly surprised the girl was even talking to her and not whatever higher power was listening, if any.  
"Why do you owe these people anything?"  
The question was like a punch to the gut. It was usually "Why me?", Or "Why are you doing this?" Nobody had ever asked about her. She raised that expensive metal arm. "This. Among other things." She sighed. "I've been here for ten years. The gang itself has been around for much longer, but they really started a territory push then. They paid off the cops, and started an expansion campaign into several ghetto areas. Some group of nobodies caught me stealin' from 'em, so they held me down and cut my arm off with a Bowie knife… My screams just so happened to attract Jasper and her sister, and it was all she wrote for that small time operation. Never even learned what they called themselves. Those two brought me back here, Citrine made sure I didn't bleed to death or get an infection…" She spat the doctor's name like it was a wad of bitter bile. "Then they took me in front of Rose Quartz. She made me an offer: I was too scrawny to be attractive to the patrons, and now I was crippled, so that brought my desirability down even more, but they were always lookin' for muscle. If I joined up, I'd have a better life than I could've ever dreamed of just the day before, and a new arm to boot. If I didn't, well, no Gem would go out of their way to help me again. There's safety in numbers, and come to find out I'm a helluva shot, so I joined up. Turns out I was invaluable because most of the folks here are from out of town, so my local knowledge made me a valuable asset. They also paid for my hormones, so I really owe them for the person I am today. The only real catch was I had to get a tattoo and give up my name…", she explained. 

She let out another sigh and reached between the bars with her organic hand and gently touched Connie on the top of the head. "Get some sleep, sugar. You're gonna need it. I'll do my best to make your time here as comfortable as possible. If you need anything, from extra creamer in your coffee to an excuse to ditch a client, all you have to do is tell me.", She said, giving Connie a gentle smile.  
"But, why are you staying here with me?", Connie asked. That was a question she did have a canned answer to. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything drastic on your first night. The first week is always the hardest, but you'll make it through.", Cuprite said as she moved the chair back around the corner. Connie took her advice and settled into the bed. Before long, she was fast asleep. It had been a tiring day, and whatever was in her system probably wasn't gone yet.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of someone clumsily opening the door to the holding room. A soft looking boy, not much older than her came in holding a tray full of breakfast food with a cup of coffee and orange juice. He slid the tray under the gap on the door, before opening it. "I figured you may want to eat breakfast alone this morning. Wasn't sure if you preferred coffee or orange juice, so I brought both… Pretty soon someone should be here to take you to the orientation.", he said before turning to leave. "Wait!", Connie cried out before she could stop herself, prompting the boy to turn around with an inquisitive hum. "What's your name? I wanna thank you properly…", she said, cheeks darkening with a blush. 

"Oh! I'm Steven.", He said, sharing her blush. "My mom kinda runs this place…" And just like that, he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you can't tell, because the hint was admittedly half-assed, Cuprite is a gender-nonconforming trans woman

**Author's Note:**

> Per is one of the German gender neutral equivalents to Frau or Herr, and is pronounced similarly to the latter.
> 
> I don't wanna see anyone complaining that I made the nb character... Like that. Anyone can be a sick individual no matter their gender or orientation.


End file.
